Rubias Tontas
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: Te diré algo de las rubias…. Son las más fáciles de domar, antes que nada esta su belleza, su físico, son inocentes por no decir tontas... ItaDei.


Advertencias: **Yaoi, chicoxchico**

**Pareja: Itachi & Deidara**

**Aclaraciones: **No es mi intención herir a alguien en este Fanfic. Lo dijo por aquellas chicas y chicos que son rubios u.u de hecho yo amaba ser rubia xD

Disfrútenlo.

-XxX-

Itachi había crecido bajo un entorno diferente a diferencia de los demás chicos de su edad. No, no se trataba de los típicos berrinches, ni de los juegos infantiles. Era más que eso, que muy pocos le darían importancia, incluso Itachi-a su edad de adolescente- pero veintidós años más tarde Itachi se acordaría de aquella experiencia.

Era un día normal, no había nada raro en ese día, todo transcurrió bien-Si por bien se entiende a acosos de admiradoras hacia el pelinegro-.

Fuera de ello, ese día, padre e hijo habían ido a tomar un paseo antes de volver a casa, algo inusual por que por lo regular cuando Fugaku se llevaba lejos a su primogénito era por alguna razón/motivo fuerte.

Itachi estaba preparado para lo peor.

-Mira Itachi…-Ya empezaría con sus discursos-Todo hombre tiene gustos diferentes por las mujeres, a mi tu madre sinceramente me atrajo mucho, una mujer sumamente fuerte en carácter como en físico, me costo mucho domarla, actualmente también debo de ser yo el que mande, pero ella se empeña en que ella debe ser la líder en la relación… a lo que me refiero, cuando crezcas y formes tu propia familia te darás cuenta que la persona que de la que te habías enamorado desapareció, lamentablemente este no es mi caso Mikoto no cambio ella en cambio siguió como siempre y solo por eso… sigo amándola.-Suspiro.

Itachi miraba "atentamente" a su padre -en realidad estaba concentrado mirando a una chica pelirrubia, que correteaba alegre a una mariposa-.

Fugaku volteo a ver la "distracción" sonrió un poco observando como Itachi la miraba, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía, Itachi gustaba de la rubias.

-Te diré algo de las rubias…. Son las más fáciles de domar, antes que nada esta su belleza, su físico, son inocentes por no decir tontas, hay rubias cachondas y otras no tanto, ah y les fascina el rosa, tenlo por seguro, así que si un día un rubia llega a conquistar tu corazón recuerda que, son tontas, fantasiosas, fáciles de domar e inocentes.

Itachi por primera vez presto atención, y es que quizás, solo quizás su padre tenía razón. Estaba dispuesto a enamorarse-en un futuro lejano- y de hecho, las rubias lo volvían loco.

Seguiría el consejo de su padre.

-XxX- Veinte años después-XxX-

Ohh Dios en que lio se había metido…

¡Todo era culpa de su padre!

Para empezar nunca le dijo como tratar con chicos rubios…

-¡Ven acá degenerado Uchiha!-gritaba Deidara tratando de encontrar a Itachi dentro de la cueva akatsuki.

Itachi pronto al cumplir su mayoría de edad quiso experimentar cosas nuevas, entonces se dijo así mismo que era hora de aplicar la "teoría" de su padre.

Las chicas rubias, pelirrojas y pelinegras se alejaron de El, razón: mayor asesino, aunque era lindo, era un asesino.

Entonces se dio cuenta, de que quizás su destino no era estar con una chica, si no con un chico.

Grave error.

Al conocer a Deidara trato de aplicar varias de sus técnicas de seducimiento, ninguna funciono, en cambio Deidara lo odiaba por un motivo más.

Su padre le había dicho que las rubias eran tontas.

Error.

Deidara era listo, sabía cuando y con quien peligraba su trasero-incluida su virginidad-.

También recordó que su padre le había dicho que eran fáciles de domar.

Error.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había domado a Deidara, e Itachi no seria la excepción, más bien, Itachi era domado por Deidara.

Rosa…

Ese maldito color, su padre le dijo que a todas las rubias le gustaba el rosa. A Deidara le recordaban a esa kunoichi de Konoha que asesino a su danna, desde ahí odiaba el rosa, e Itachi empeoro todo dándole una muñequita con vestido rosa y rubia como el.

Ohh Inocentes…

Un mal termino para definir a Deidara.

Cuando el rubio por fin cedió ante las caricias descaradas del mayor, Itachi canto victoria, estaba listo para "hacer el amor"-si era un romanticón de vez en cuando-.

Pero…

-Flash Back-

-¡Te dije que me trataras con dolor idiota!-Gritaba Deidara en plena faena, encadenado a la cama, el mismo se encadeno.

-End Flash Back-

Despues de ello Itachi nunca vio igual a Deidara, aunque le seguía gustando.

Estaba exhausto, ningún método de los suyos había dado frutos, sinceramente el se preguntaba que era lo que le motivaba a seguir con Deidara, a seguir queriendo estar con el.

Quizás seguía con el por que aun guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a "aquel rubio tonto"

O por que no quería sentirse solo.

Si tan solo hubiese una razón para saber por que seguía con ese rubio…

Pensó un momento y…

¡Bingo! Lo había hallado.

Las palabras de su padre, las que aparentemente no escucho, ahí estaban presentes.

"_Cuando crezcas y formes tu propia familia te darás cuenta que la persona que de la que te habías enamorado desapareció, lamentablemente este no es mi caso Mikoto no cambio ella en cambio siguió como siempre y solo por eso… sigo amándola."_

La persona que Itachi visualizó, de la que se quería enamorado, no existía más que en sus sueños, en cambio existía Deidara que le hacia la vida imposible, su madre nunca cambio y Deidara no lo haría para cumplir la fantasía de Itachi.

-Fantasía...-susurro-Claro… ahora lo entiendo…

Había olvidado dos teorías de su padre, Fantasiosas y Cachondas.

La mente de Itachi trabajaba mucho y ya había ingeniado un plan.

Quizás después de todo, si cumpliría su sueño de tener como pareja a un "rubio tonto"

Fin.

-xXx-

Espero les haya agradado, me despido, buenas noches, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.


End file.
